An animal's immune system is comprised of numerous elements that counteract, eliminate, or neutralize agents that are recognized by that system as foreign to the animal host. Generally, but not necessarily, the agent or substance recognized as foreign by the immune system has its origin exogenous to the animal host. Exemplary of such exogenous substances are infectious bacteria and the by-products of their cellular activity, virus particles and their proteins, proteins injected by insect stings, and the like. In autoimmune diseases, such as rheumatoid arthritis, the host animal's immune system perceives host-made proteins (self-made proteins) as if they were foreign.
The principal effectors of the immune system are the B and T leukocytes. The B lymphocytes mediate humoral immunity, whereas cytotoxic T cells, natural killer (NK) cells, and T cell mediators'of delayed-type hypersensitivity are principal effectors of cell-mediated immunity.
T cells express important surface antigens designated CD 2, 3, 4, 5 and 8 that are related to T cell functions. Helper T cell precursors are of the CD 4.sup.+,8.sup.-, phenotype. Th.sub.1 and Th.sub.2 subsets of CD 4.sup.+,8.sup.- T cells normally participate in the activation and regulation of B cells. These helper T cells are known to assist in activation, differentiation and regulation of immunoglobulin-secreting B cells after antigen presenting cells, such as B cells, macrophages and dedritic cells, take up, process, and present antigen in association with class II MHC molecules. The Th.sub.2 cells provide cell associated and soluble (LK) signals for B cell proliferation and differentiation, including interleukins (IL)-4, 5, 6 and 10. Th.sub.1 cells secrete a different spectrum of regulatory cytokines, including IL-2 and interferon (IFN)-.gamma..
Guanosine-3',5'-cyclic monophosphate (cGMP) was previously thought to be implicated as a naturally occurring agent for providing the required intracellular second message for B cell proliferation. 8-Bromoguanosine-3',5'-cyclic guanosione monophosphate (8-Er-cGMP, an analog of cGMP,) has been found to be a weak synthetic intracellular B lymphocyte mitogen.
The immune response can be modified by artificial suppression (herein called immunosuppression) or enhancement (immunopotentiation, immunostimulation or immuno-enhancement). Immunosuppression; i.e., naturally or artificially induced decreased responsiveness, can be achieved by eight general methods: (1) administration of an appropriate form or amount of antigen, (2) administration of specific antisera or antibody, (3) use of other biologic reagents such as antilymphocyte antisera, (4) use of immuno-suppressive drugs or hormones, (5) radiation, and (6) surgical removal of lymphoid tissue, (7) aging (or senescence) or certain heritable conditions, and (8) infection with certain microbial agents. Immunopotentiation can be achieved by administration of an agent effecting an increase in the rate at which the immune response develops, an increase in the intensity or level of the response, a prolongation of the response, or the development of a response to an otherwise non-immunogenic substance.
The agents that are known to enhance immune responses are generally termed adjuvants. Based upon relative activities, adjuvants can be placed into one of two general categories: (1) those providing general potentiation; i.e., substances that enhance both cellular and humoral immune responses for a wide variety of antigens, and (2) those providing specific potentiation; i.e., substances that enhance specific responses to certain antigens only. Exemplary adjuvants include the following categories: (1) water and oil emulsions, e.g., Freund's adjuvant, (2) synthetic polynucleotides, (3) hormones, drugs and cyclic nucleotides, (4) endotoxins, (5) proteinaceous lymphokines and monokines such as the interleukins and growth factors.
An example of a substance capable of specifically potentiating the immune response is a transfer factor, a dialyzable leukocyte extract (DLE) obtained from human peripheral leukocytes. It has been reported that the transfer factor exhibits some effectiveness in patients with immunodeficiencies and possible effectiveness in cancer patients and in patients with limited immunodeficiencies. However, much remains to be learned about this particular substance.
In some diseases and physiological conditions such as X-linked agammaglobulinemias, senescence and drug-induced-immunosuppression, B cell activation and differentiation is lacking and/or exists only at a reduced level, thereby lessening the immune response of the host. These diseases and conditions are representative of naturally and artificially induced immunosuppressed states. Here, enhanced activation and differentiation, if it can be effected, tends to beneficially lessen the disease manifestation and/or improve the patient's condition.
An immunopotentiated state can be illustrated by the bodily condition after vaccination. Here, the immune response, already enhanced due to antigenic stimulation could be beneficially enhanced still further to provide an improved degree and/or duration of immunity by either a subsequent exposure to antigen, use of an adjuvant, or both.
Goodman and Weigle U.S. Pat. No. 4,539,205 describes modulation of animal cellular responses with 8-substituted guanine derivatives bonded 9-1' to an aldose having 5 or 6 carbon atoms in the aldose chain (ring). The cellular modulations described in that patent relate mostly to immunomodulation such as adjuvanticity in producing primary and secondary immune responses. Activity against certain neoplastic conditions is also disclosed as are T cell-replacing activity, an IL-1 like activity on thymocytes, and induction of the release of lysosomal enzymes from neutrophils. The 8-substituents in those molecules have electron withdrawing inductive effects relative to hydrogen. Thus, halo, mercapto or its thioxo tautomer, acyl mercapto, alkyl sulfido, nitro, cyano, keto, halomethyl and methyleneoxy alkyl and the like were disclosed as useful, whereas electron donating substituents such as an amino group were found to be inactive.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,643,992 further discloses the use of derivatives of 8-hydroxyguanine (8-oxoguanine), 7-methyl-8-oxoguanine and 7-methyl-8-thioxoguanine in modulating animal cellular responses. Further results using guanine derivatives disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,539,205 are also disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,643,992, as are similar results using guanine derivatives disclosed for the first time in that patent.
Still further, several papers and book chapters have been published by some of the present inventors and their co-workers relating to still further effects of compounds disclosed and claimed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,643,992. Exemplary of those published papers are Goodman, Proc. Soc. Exp. Biol. Med., 179:479 (1985); Goodman, J. Immunol., 136:3335 (1986); Goodman and Weigle in Purine Metabolism In Man, Part 3, Nyhan and Thompson, eds., Plenum Press, New York, page 451 and 443 (1986); Goodman and Weigle, J. Immunol., 135:3284 (1985); Goodman and Wolfert, Immunol. Res., 5:71 (1986); Goodman, J. Immunol., 137:3753 (1986); and Goodman and Hennen, Cell. Immunol., 102:395 (1986).
U.S. Pat. No. 5,011,828 describes certain 7,8-disubstituted guanine nucleosides that enhance an immune response in human and animal cells. The nucleosides described in this patent are improvements over the other guanosine derivatives mentioned previously in that they either provide a similar response at a lower dose or provide a greater enhancement of the response at a given dose. The 7-substituents of these guanosine derivatives are straight, cyclic or branched chain hydrocarbyl radicals having a length greater than an ethyl group and less than a decyl group.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,093,318 describes further 7,8-disubstituted guanine nucleosides that are also immunostimulators. Those immunostimulators had similar 8-substituents to the compounds of U.S. Pat. No. 5,011,828, but had had heteroatom-containing substituents at the 7-position instead of hydrocarbyl substituents.
The disclosure that follows describes 7,8-disubstituted guanine derivatives whose 9-substituent groups are not saccharide derivatives as were the 1-ribosyl derivatives of either of U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,093,318 or 5,011,828.